I Love Your Existence
by So.Spud
Summary: He didn't expect anything of the tournament, except perhaps a Durmstrang student winning it. He most definitely didn't expect to meet Harry Potter, or to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

I Love Your Existence

Viktor Krum / Harry Potter

Summary: He didn't expect anything of the tournament, except perhaps a Durmstrang student winning it. He most definitely didn't expect to meet harry Potter, or to fall in love with him.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot bunny.

Warnings:

Author's Note: Once again, we are inspired by Alex Goot. The title is a song by him, you can still find him on Youtube. The song is mushy as hell, as you can imagine from the title, so be warned of the fluffy-ness. I also changed up Viktor's back story, and I'll tell you the differences in each chapter. For this one, I'm killing off his parents. Oopsies.

Also, this chapter's just kind of the set up of the story, rather than the story itself. Boring yes, but necessary for the desired effect.

Enjoy.

Viktor didn't have any expectations about anything. When he was younger, about five or six, he expected the world of everything. He expected to get what he wanted, when he wanted. And for the most part, he had no reason to complain, because he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. However, when he was nine, everything changed.

His parents, Lila and Anton Krum, were fierce supporters of the Bulgarian Ministry. They were assistants to the Minister, who was Viktor's godfather. They were supportive of the Bulgarian nationalists, people who believed in growing the strength of Bulgaria after Voldemort's terrorist threat. But when renegades from the Bulgarian Internationalists, people who believed that the world should be ruled by Bulgaria no matter how many lives it cost, took over the Ministry, killing everyone in high-ranking positions, Viktor found himself without any parental figures.

He was shipped to the Bulgarian Boys Orphanage, a horrible place where the newly situated Minister sent all children of the people he didn't like, whether the parents were alive or not. It was run by sick old men who loved nothing better to torture and rape.

There were 120 orphans. The ages of the orphans ranged from just a few months to fourteen. Viktor was one of twenty boys that was over the age of eight, and along with these twenty boys, unconsciously took the role of protector, doing his best to shield the youngers from the 'caretakers'.

While a civil war ravaged the rest of Bulgaria, Viktor and his fellow orphans fought against the demented men who were assigned to 'take care' of them. Many sustained injuries, physical and mental, but fought on for one another.

Although the entire orphanage contained magical beings, only the caretakers were allowed to use magic. The boys were punished heavily if caught using magic. The boys were required to clean their clothes, make food, and heal without magic.

The orphanage itself was a dilapidated mess. From the dirt road it looked long abandoned, the grey brick building was slowly deteriorating. The roof was leaky and the floorboards creaked under their feet ominously. The main entranceway was cluttered with dust and not much else, creaking stairs leading upstairs and down.

The men who ran the orphanage lived luxuriously in the basement. They had nice plush four poster beds that were clean. They had beautiful mahogany desks and shaggy Victorian rugs. Their bathrooms were outfitted with the latest in bathtubs, toilets and sinks. They had their own kitchen, complete with new appliances. These men had it made.

Upstairs there were ten small rooms, stuffed with as many as twelve tiny uncomfortable beds in each, with no windows. There was one bathroom, with one shower, sink and toilet, all very old and only working half the time, to share between the entire floor. There were no toys or desks. The floor was splintered plywood that gave the boys slivers every time they stepped on it without shoes. There was one room at the end of the hall that held dressers full of uniforms for the boys, enough for two each. The room also held a poorly supplied kitchen, with a half-broken stove, a medium sized fridge, a few large pots, many metal dishes, multiple spoons and forks, and a meager amount of food. Mostly there were just beans, oatmeal and rice, though occasionally they got some sausage. There was not enough food for more then three mouthfuls per meal per person.

The twenty older boys banded together and took charge of the entire orphanage. There were two older boys to a room, and they took up the beds closest to the door to act as guards. There were four children under the age of two in each room, and were situated closest to the back wall, so that none of the older boys would be overwhelmed with having to take care of multiple babies. The other six boys in the room ranged from three to eight and took up the middle beds in the rooms.

Everyday had a schedule. The older boys would wake up first and take care of the babies. One of the older boys, whoever's turn it was, would then go and make breakfast, which usually was oatmeal, then would spoon out equal servings for all. He would also make formula up for the babies. The remaining older boys would get the younger ones up and dressed for the day. Breakfast would be eaten, then two of the older boys would go to the basement to cook for the caretakers, as well as to clean and entertain until past dinner time. This was one of the more important jobs, keeping the caretakers distracted without putting themselves into a compromising position that could get them injured. Those two boys would also trade turns returning upstairs to cook lunch and dinner.

The remaining older boys would divide and conquer; half would herd the babies into one room and take care of them, and the other half would teach the middle children. One would herd the three and four year olds into one room to teach them how to get along with one another. One would take the five and six years olds to a room to teach them how to read and write. Two would take the seven and eight years olds to yet another room to teach them magic through stolen schoolbooks. As none of the children had wands, they mostly just taught theory and spells names, but they did their best to practice wand movements with utensils.

Once the two older boys were allowed to return upstairs, they started on cleaning yesterday's clothes and today's dishes, as well as getting the children to wash themselves. Once everyone and everything was clean, all the boys huddled up into one of the rooms and took turns telling something about themselves. Whether it was their middle name, their old pet's name or their greatest dream, everyone had to say something everyday. This was started because every boy old enough to realize the situation they were in had the same fear; being forgotten. So they spoke to one another and made sure that should they disappear, someone would remember and care. They then separate into their separate rooms after saying goodnight and went to sleep, only to wake up the next morning to repeat it all again.

These were the dark times in Viktor's life, but they were times that formed who he was. The orphanage was the reason why he stopped being a spoiled brat and took responsibility. The orphanage was why Viktor no longer expected anything; he didn't find the point, because he knew he would be disappointed.

Though the civil war ended when he was thirteen, the Bulgarian Nationalists winning, just five years after it started, it left an impact on Viktor. All the orphans left either went back to their families or were adopted by loving families. Viktor himself was adopted by Markus and Louisa Koulev,a loving couple who lived in Sofia, and they doted on his every whim. He got a wand and a broom and was allowed to go to Durmstrang, where he was looked up to and worshipped like a king. None of that mattered to Viktor, because he stopped caring long ago. He had lost his faith in people, in wizards, and didn't expect anything to restore his faith.

So, on his way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, Viktor didn't expect anything to change in his life. There was a slight inkling of hope that a Durmstrang student would win, but he ignored it steadfastly. Caring about something wouldn't do Viktor any good. Caring would lead to disappointment.

So as Viktor entered the Great Hall, flanked by his brothers, and was admired by many girls and boys, he didn't care. He didn't care as he sat down with the Slytherins, didn't care as glorious food appeared on the table, didn't care about the whispers that floated around. Viktor didn't care about anything as he looked up and studied the people in the hall.

He was disinterested entirely, until his muddy brown eyes landed on green ones. Until those green eyes widened and darted to look back at the table. Until those pale cheeks flushed so prettily and teeth bit that pouty bottom lip.

Viktor didn't care for anything, until he saw Harry Potter, sitting at the Gryffindor table, trying to avoid his steady stare.

Viktor didn't expect anything when he came to Hogwarts, and he especially didn't expect to fall in love with the Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love Your Existence

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, no not mine

Warnings (because I forgot to add them last chapter) : abuse, rape, threesome, slash, Dumbledore and Hermione Bashing, maybe Mpreg

Pairings (because I also forgot to add these): Viktor/Harry, Draco/Ron, Remus/Severus/Sirius...that's all I've got so far. Will add more.

Author's note: Wow...REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! Heh, yeah, excitement. So yes, I quite like and am rather shocked by the response that this story has gotten, so I decided to work on it before Pretty Eyes.

This chapter literally ran away from me. I wasn't expecting half the stuff that happened, nor the length of it. But hey, I'm just the channel for the story, it does all the work.

Also, a note about the goblins. They're out of character for a reason. I'll explain it later when it comes up again.

So the majority of this chapter is a flashback to Harry's summer, then it leads straight up to that moment in the Great Hall.

By the way, the other schools arrive on the first day of the Hogwarts school year, not later on. I figured I'd give Viktor and Harry more time together.

I still don't have a beta, so forgive the errors please.

Bon Appetite!

Harry didn't usually hate. He tried not to make a habit of it. Growing up in the Dursley's house of hate was enough for him.

He did hate the Dursley's though. He couldn't not hate the people who starved, beat and raped him repeatedly. It would be unrealistic not to.

Harry tried to save his hate for people who deserved it. The Dursley's deserved his hate for all their doings. The Dursley's neighbours deserved his hate because they would always see what the Dursley's did to him, yet did nothing about it. Dumbledore deserved his hate because he placed Harry at the Dursley's when there were other places to go.

Dumbledore was actually the person whom Harry hated the most. The Dursley's were sick human beings that tortured him, yes, but that was in their character make-up. If it wasn't Harry, it would be someone else. But Dumbledore had no such excuse.

Dumbledore was the one who put Harry at the Dursley's, knowing what scum of people they were. If anything, Dumbledore placed Harry there because they were horrible people. His theory was that if Harry was used and abused, then Dumbledore went and 'rescued' him, Harry would be eternally grateful. A good plan in theory, but Dumbledore didn't count on one thing. Harry.

He didn't know that Harry found out his master plans and has started to rebel against them. He didn't know that Harry had an utter lack of caring about the entire bigoted society of Wizarding Britain. He didn't know a thing about Harry. He didn't even know Harry's name.

Harry James Potter was a fallacy in Dumbledore's head. Harrison James Potter-Weasley was in the flesh.

It was just a few minutes before midnight, jut a few minutes until the day of Harry's fourteenth birthday. He had just been raped by his Uncle as a 'present'. Harry was on the floor of his bedroom, covered in filth and almost unable to move. He was contemplating his death. He wasn't suicidal, but it just wasn't realistic to think he could survive this much longer. He couldn't possibly live after such a long time of no food and this much blood loss. He was raped twice a day, once by Vernon, once by Dudley. Sometimes they raped him at the same time.

Once a day he was fed a slice of stale bread. There was always a dish of water for him to drink out of like a dog. He never bathed or had his wounds attended to. He had a bucket in the corner to go to the washroom in, though with the amount of food he got, it wasn't overly necessary.

He was treated like an animal. And some days, he did feel like an animal. The only difference harry could see is that animals usually had someone to care for them. Harry had no one. Well, almost no one.

A tapping at his barred window caused him to stir. Looking up, Harry saw an obscenely tiny owl.

"Pig." Harry muttered, grunting with the effort to get up. Half stumbling, half dragging himself to the window, Harry let the tiny puff of feathers in, Pig being tiny enough to slip between the bars.

Harry flopped carefully onto the soiled bed, making sure not to aggravate his bigger wounds. Pig fluttered in front of his face cheerfully, perfectly oblivious to the circumstances that Harry was in.

Harry then decided that if he lived long enough to achieve an Animagus transformation, he would cry if he wasn't a bird of some sort.

Pig got his attention again by perching on his knee, the one that Vernon wrenched within the first few hours of Harry being at Privet Drive, so that he couldn't run away.

Harry let out a whimper, lifting Pig's light weight onto the bed, where he untied the letter and parcel he was carrying. It read:

_Hey Harry._

_Happy Birthday harry! How is life with the Muggles? I hope they aren't treating you too badly. If they are, I have some great news to cheer you up!_

_In two weeks, Dad and I are coming to pick you up so that we can go to the Quidditch World Cup! Bulgaria versus Ireland! We're in the Minister's box, because Dad did a favor for Fudge a while back, when his niece used accidental magic to cause a teapot to sing and dance in a Muggle antique store._

_Dad's keeping all the tickets with him, because apparently we teenagers lose things. Who knew!_

_Mum and I wanted to pick you up today, but Dumbledore stepped in and said that you had to stay there as long as possible to keep up the Blood Wards. So after picking you up we're going straight to the Cup._

_Reply back as soon as possible once you get permission from your relatives._

_Hope you like your present,_

_Ron_

Harry had to crack a smile at his best friend. He then scowled at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Blood Wards my arse. If they are kept up by my blood being spilt, I could kind of understand. Bastard Dumbledore." Harry frowned, thinking of how he was going to reply. He didn't have anything to write on or anything to write with, let alone what he would write back.

As he was thinking of what to do, Pig decided it would be good to flutter around the room, but the spotted an emaciated Hedwig in her cage. He accidentally knocked into her cage in his haste to see her, and it banged noisily against the wall.

Harry stilled, looking frightened, then acted as quickly as he could as he heard his uncle get up. He grabbed Pig and threw him out the window, whispering for him to stay in the tree outside. He closed the window then grabbed Ron's letter and gift, hiding them under his mattress just in time for Vernon to thunder into the room.

"What are you doing boy! Why are you being so bloody noisy! Normal people are trying to get some sleep at this hour Freak! I'll teach you a lesson!" Vernon shouted, spittle flying from his mouth as his face turned purple.

Vernon grabbed harry by the arm and tossed him onto the mattress, automatically putting his hands into the cuffs attached to the bedpost to stop Harry's struggling. Harry refused to make a sound and Vernon rutted against him and groped his genitals, trying to get a reaction from him.

As Vernon stripped off the pathetic pieces of clothing Harry was forced to call pants, Harry sank into his head. Harry didn't see Vernon unzip his trousers or pull out his disgusting organ, because he was at the Quidditch World Cup. He didn't feel Vernon roll him onto his stomach or feel the thrust into his already torn anus, because he was in the stands, cheering for Ireland to win. Harry sunk into his thoughts, his dreams, because the reality just wasn't worth his time.

As Vernon left completely sated, the evidence leaking from Harry's buttocks, and un-handcuffed Harry's wrists, Harry reached under the mattress and grabbed Ron's letter. Blood from his fingers where he dug his nails into his hand smeared the parchment. Harry hobbled up to let Pig back in before going back to collapse on the bed. Pig landed by his head, cooing and trying to sort out Harry's messy hair.

Harry sighed softly and grabbed the parchment, turning it over to the blank side. Dipping his finger in the bite wound Vernon left on his neck. Shakily, Harry used his blood to write.

_Ron,_

_Help. Come get me please. If you're too late, just know that I love you and I'm sorry I died._

_~Harry_

Pig flew off into the night at top speed, Harry's letter attached, and as Harry sunk back into the sheets of his filthy bed, and as the clock struck midnight, declaring his birthday, he drifted into the blackness with a new emotion in his heart; hope.

It was a normal day at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was puttering around the kitchen, Mr. Weasley was at the table reading the Daily Prophet, as he had the day off. The twins were in their bedroom experimenting and occasionally noises of explosions leaked out into the rest of the house. Percy was in his room working. Ginny was writing a letter to Hermione at the dining table and Ron was sitting next to her, reading Quidditch Monthly and eating treacle tart.

The atmosphere was light, though there was a sense of sadness. Harry's birthday was today, and he wasn't here to celebrate it. The only thing that kept Ron from storming about in a rage that he couldn't be with his best friend on his birthday is the thought that he'd be around for the rest of the summer in two weeks.

Ron thought of Harry as his little brother and would do anything for him.

With that thought, Pig sailed in through the open window and landed in front of Ron. The first thing Ron noticed is that Pig's white fluff was covered in hardened dark brown stuff, kind of like mud. The second thing he noticed is that the letter he gave to Harry was still on Pig's leg, but not the gift.

Ron untied the letter and looked at it, not noticing anything until Mr. Weasley, who was sitting across from Ron, gasped.

"What?" Ron asked, looking confused as to why his dad looked horrified.

"Look at the back of the letter" Mr. Weasley choked out.

Ron flipped the parchment over and paled immediately. He read the short note, horror and anger burning through him. He then realized it was written in blood, and that Pig had blood on him too, not mud.

"Mum!" Ron yelled, getting up running towards Mrs. Weasley as she appeared.

"What Ronald? What's all the fuss?" Mrs. Weasley asked, nonplussed as to why her son was in such a tither.

"Harry's in trouble. We have to go get him. NOW!" Ron yelled as his mother just stood them and looked at him in shock as to his behavior.

"What are you on about Ronnie? Harry's at his relatives. He's protected by the Blood Wards."

Ron shoved the letter at his mother and paced, running his hands through his hair. Mr. Weasley was now up and moving towards the stairs to alert Fred and George that they were leaving in a few moments. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and started to fall, but Ginny caught her and moved her to a seat at the table, reading the letter herself.

"Harry's safe from Deatheaters and You-Know-Who, but not his relatives!" Ron ranted as Mr. Weasley returned with Fred and George, who for once looked grim.

"It's going to be alright son, we're going to get Harry. Molly, would you please call Poppy here. I have a feeling we'll be needing her services. Ginny, please clear of the couch for Harry to lay on." Mr. Weasley said, moving Fred George and Ron to the yard, where he created a portkey out of a dish he'd grabbed.

Moments later found four of the Weasley men out front of Number Four Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley in the lead, they marched up the walk and banged not so politely on the door. After a few minutes, a large blob opened the door.

"What!" it snapped irritably through a bite of chocolate bar.

"Where's Harry! We want to see Harry!" Ron shouted out, brandishing his wand before Mr. Weasley could speak.

The blob looked at them fearfully and waddled quickly away, shouting, "Mum! Dad! Some freaks are here!"

A thundering noise was heard before a large man appeared waddling to the door.

"Get in you bloody freaks! Before the neighbours see you!" It grunted out as the four redheads moved into the entranceway of the house.

"I assume you're Mr. Dursley. We are hear to see Harry, Harry Potter. We are going to see him now, or you won't like the consequences." Mr. Weasley said, more threatening and serious than his sons had ever her him, while he fingered his wand.

Vernon, upon see the wand, stuttered incoherently as he paled, then pointed up the stairs. Mr. Weasley and Ron immediately headed up the stairs, leaving Fred and George to manage the muggles.

They happened upon a door with several locks and a cat flap and were sickened, but knew they were in the right place. Mr. Weasley undid all the locks quickly and the two marched into the room, sickened by the sight.

There was barely any furniture in the room. There was a window with bars on it, and an emaciated looking Hedwig in her cage. She hooted softly at their appearance. On the floor there was an old plate and a metal dish filled with water.

There were also bloodstains everywhere. On the walls, on the floor. There was even a bloody hand print on the window.

Both men's eyes turned to the bed, and they immediately wanted to be sick. The bed itself was disgustingly dirty, with blood, dirt and other unmentionables. Then there was Harry.

Harry was passed out. His cheeks were sunken, giving him a gaunt look. He was naked, displaying the bruises, welts and cuts for everyone to see. He was covered in grime, sweat, blood, and semen. His ribs stuck out and his leg was placed in an awkward angle.

Ron wanted to cry. There Harry was, his little brother, broken in what was supposed to be his home. Ron rushed to Harry, but stopped short of embracing him, hands hovering over the beaten body.

"Dad." Ron whispered, eyes not leaving his best friend. Mr. Weasley understood what he son needed and rushed to Harry's other side. Unable to use magic without causing Harry to be in trouble, Mr. Weasley lifted the too light body into his arms as Ron covered Harry's body with his jumper to preserve his dignity.

Together they marched downstairs, where Fred and George were appalled at Harry's state. They both turned, wands drawn, to the cowering Dursley's. Ron just looked at them as though he'd never seen such a thing before.

"No boys. No. They'll get their due. For now, we focus on helping Harry." Mr. Weasley stated, though every bone in his body twitched in rage, wanting revenge for the boy he thought to be his youngest son.

Fred and George nodded stiffly, and as a whole they left the house. Mr. Weasley managed to create another portkey back to the Burrow and seconds later they were striding into the living room where Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Poppy waited.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley started to cry at the sight of Harry as Mr. Weasley placed him on the couch, while Poppy just got more grim faced and set to work.

"Right femur shattered, left kneecap dislocated, twenty eight different contusions made by various instruments, fifty bruises in various stages of healing, a concussion, internal bleeding, eight deep bite wounds, scarring of the anus from repeated rapes, the majority of his ribs were broken, the rest cracked, broken nose, shattered cheekbone, broken left arm, shattered right wrist, five broken fingers total, three broken toes total, bruising to the genitals, hand shaped bruises around his neck, scars around his wrists from cuffs, his back has been whipped repeatedly and "MINE" was carved into the small of his back. All of his wounds were seriously infected. Severe malnutrition, so much so that it's stunted his growth. He will never be taller then 5"6. He will forever have a small appetite, as his stomach has literally been shrunken. I have given him every healing potion known to wizard kind, and I'm afraid it still might not be enough. I've done the best for him that I can, but it will still take him a week or so to heal physically. He will be scarred forever, Muggle scars can't be healed by potions, just the same as werewolf scars. Mentally, I have no idea as to his state or recovery time." Poppy recited to group gathered in the kitchen after working on Harry for three hours.

Around the table there was: Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Professor Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall. Sirius and Remus had been called soon after Harry's arrival, as well as the Professors. Mr. Weasley comforted his wife, while Fred and George stuck together and Percy comforted Ginny. Sirius was being hugged by Severus, and Severus was being hugged by Remus. The three had been in a triad relationship since they discovered Sirius' innocence. McGonagall sat stoned faced while Ron had his head in his hands, staring at the table miserably.

All Ron could think of was how broken his brother had looked and how Ron had failed him. Ron promised himself to protect Harry and he failed. He knew it was ridiculous to blame himself, but he couldn't help it. His little brother was hurt and there was nothing Ron could do, nothing Ron did to stop it.

Ron refused to cry, no matter how the tears stung his eyes, because he had to be strong for Harry. He wasn't there for harry before, but be damned if he wasn't there for him now.

"How long till he wakes up?" Ron croaked meekly.

Poppy sighed, "I don't know. Maybe three hours. Maybe three days. He should be moved to a bed though, to give him some privacy.

"I'll do it." Ron stood up, wiping his eyes. People automatically protested, saying they would do it.

"No. I'm going to do it. I'll take Harry to our room his bed's set up there anyway. Please call me when dinner is ready." Ron stated, marching into the living room.

Lifting up his too light best friend, Ron trotted up the stairs, carful of Harry's injuries, half listening to Madame Pomfrey tell his mum was Harry could eat upon his waking.

"It'll be okay Harry. I'll make sure it is" Ron whispered, setting Harry down in his bed. Harry was home now, and Ron would make sure things would be alright. They had to be.

Darkness. Nothing new in Harry's head. What was new was the comfortable bed beneath his back and the clean smelling air. Upon opening his eyes, Harry discovered why. The Burrow. Home.

Harry sighed and allowed a small smile to grace his face. Staring up at the roof, all he felt was joy. He slowly tested his limbs. His knee was slightly sore, as was his back. The aches were gone from his abdomen and buttocks. His hands were fine, though is left arms was still stiff. Overall, an improvement.

Harry sighed once more and pulled himself from the comfortable bed, looking around the room. Still the same orange, complete with Chudley Canon posters. All was good.

Noticing he was clothed in what he assumed were Ron's pajamas, he decided to follow the smell of bacon and went downstairs. Entering the dining room, he was greeted with shrieks and people running at him.

Harry couldn't control the flinch upon the impact of Mrs. Weasley. he instantly flashed back to Dudley tackling him onto the bed, stripping his clothes off, nonononono.

Harry stumbled back against the wall, curling up to protect himself. He heard shouting then a warm and on his arm, along with soothing words in his ear.

"Shhhh, it's okay Harry, It'll be okay. It's Ron, It's okay, I'll make it okay. Just calm down, okay? Calm calm Harry, calm."

Harry recognized Ron's voice and curled up into his arms. Ron was always there for him. Ron held him after nightmares about Quirrel in the first year woke him up. Ron stayed with him in the same hospital wing bed after the Chamber of Secrets. Ron. His big brother. Ron was safe.

Whilst Harry was working things out in his head, Ron picked him up and sat with Harry in his lap at the table. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing, apologizing, though Harry couldn't hear.

Harry calmed down enough to open his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Remus, Sirius, and Severus all sat on one side of Ron, looking at him worriedly. Mrs. Weasley had retreated into the kitchen, and the rest of the Weasley's were also looking at Harry concerned. Poppy and McGonagall had returned to their homes, though requested updates as to Harry's status.

"Cub?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

"Hi Remy." Harry whispered, voice croaky from lack of use and tears. He wiped his face of tears and relaxed back against Ron's chest.

"You grew." Harry stated to Ron. The chest behind him rumbled as Ron chuckled.

"You didn't Hare-Bear." Harry smiled at the nickname.

"What day is it?" Harry asked, looking at all the food on the table. Hmmm...Toast.

"August fourth. You've been out for four days. Do you want some food? Madame Pomfrey suggested some light toast, nothing too heavy. You're stomach won't be used to it. Though I think you could get away with some bacon. Get some meat on your bones." Ron replied, already grabbing a plate for Harry.

Harry sat back, contented to allow his brother to take care of him.

Once breakfast was done, everyone moved to the living room, where Harry still sat on Ron's lap.

"So Hare-Bear... Wanna talk?" Ron asked as everyone settled in.

Harry contemplated for a moment or two, then answered to the group as a whole.

"I dunno. I mean, you probably all know the basics. And after that, there's really not much. I mean, there are my thoughts on the matter, but they won't change anything, if I even knew how to sort them out at this point. What I do know is that I need time and space. I do know that I don't want to be touched by people, other than you Ron. Sorry, "Harry said, shooting a wounded looking Mrs. Weasley an apologetic look, " And I know that I don't want to talk about my time spent there until I get it sorted out, so please don't pressure me. The one thing I'm positive I know is that I no longer trust Dumbledore. How could that man place me there? I'd told him what happened there before, and he told me to suck it up in not so many words. I also wants to talk to Gringotts and see about either getting emancipated or having my guardianship switched, because I am never going back to that place."

Everyone in the room nodded, agreeing with Harry fully. No one would trust Dumbledore again, not after such an injury to one of their own.

Two days before they were set to go to the Quidditch World Cup, Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley all went to Gringotts. Marching straight past the crowds, they went to a goblin.

"Hello sir. Can I please speak to someone about my vaults and guardianship? My name is Harry Potter." Harry asked politely. The goblin looked gobsmacked at being addressed to politely. He quickly nodded to Harry then went over to another goblin, speaking rapid Gobbledegook. The goblin nodded then said, "This way please sirs" to the Weasleys and Harry.

They followed the goblin down a heavily decorated hall to a grand door, where they entered a lavishly decorated room and were shown some chairs in front of an ornate desk. They sat and waited, for what they weren't quite sure. Soon enough, a stout but regal looking goblin came through a side door and sat at the desk.

"Hello. I am Ragnok, head goblin of Gringotts' Britain branch. I was told that a Harry Potter has some questions?"

"Yes sir. I'm Harry Potter. I was wondering if I could find out about my guardianship and vaults. I only know of one vault, but I've been told that the Potter's are an old family and have multiple. I also am dissatisfied with my current guardianship and wish to know my options." Harry stated as politely as possible. The goblin contemplated his words before answering.

"Let's start with the vaults. I took the privilege of gathering all your files upon hearing your presence, assuming you would have questions, seeing that you have never come to see us before. You have multiple vaults. You're guardian should have told you about them."

Harry looked confused, scrunching his nose before answering, "My guardians are muggles. What would they know?"

It was then Ragnok's turn to look confused.

"No child. I meant your magical guardian. The one who looks over your vaults and affairs until you turn seventeen, which is the legal age in the Wizarding world. According to your files, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. He should have told you about all your finances."

Harry snorted derisively, "With all due respect to you sir, Dumbledore would soon dance around in a pink tutu proclaiming his love for Voldemort before telling me anything. Keeping me in the dark is his life's goal."

Ragnok's expression immediately darkened and he tapped a button in his desk, snapping out something abruptly in Gobbledegook. A reply was heard before the main doors to the room opened and two goblins stepped in, one of which Harry recognized.

"Hello Griphook. How are you?" Harry asked politely, confused when the goblin in question gave him an astonished look.

"You remember me?" Griphook spluttered, completely nonplussed.

"Of course I do. You helped me to my vault the first time I came to Gringotts. Why would I not remember you?"

Seeing that Griphook was at a loss of words, Ragnok replied for him, "Mr. Potter - "

"Please call me Harry."

Ragnok paused, again looking shocked, before continuing.

"Harry, why Griphook is having a hard time is that wizards rarely treat us as creatures, let alone as equals. Goblins are generally looked down upon worse then werewolves. "

Harry looked affronted, "Well that's dumb! You are perfectly kind citizens, from what I've seen that is. Besides that, it's not very smart to treat the people who control your gold badly."

Ragnok chuckled at Harry's remark before gesturing Griphook and the other goblin into the seats to his right. After they were situated, Ragnok turned to Harry.

"Now Harry, you've already met Griphook, who is my assistant, but this is Ironstone, the main manager of your parent's vaults. The fact that you have never been informed as to your financial status is against almost every heritage law that the Wizarding World possesses. We sense that there is something very rotten going on here. We have various documents for large withdrawals with your signature on them, and should what you're saying be true, there has been a very grave error made. Have you ever signed a paper that said there could be a transference from any of your vaults?"

Harry immediately shook his head vehemently.

"Alright then, would you take a vow on that?"

Harry complied, and after the vow was completed, Ragnok continued.

"Now that that's settled, we will discuss with you the actions that have been taken behind your back and what we can do about them."

Griphook grabbed one of his many papers and read from the list,

"There have been the following transactions made without your consent: half a million galleons transferred to the account of a Miss Hermione Granger, reason being "For her services regarding Harry Potter"; eighty million galleons, which were switched into Muggle pounds, transferred to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, reason being "For their services regarding Harry Potter"; one hundred million galleons to a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, "For the greater good". Those were the biggest transactions, though there were about fifty smaller ones in the form of five hundred thousand galleons to various persons, all with the reason, "For siding with the light"."

Harry was horrified. He believed what he was hearing, but it didn't compute. He faintly registered Ron blowing up, shouting and ranting, but he was too out of it to notice fully.

"They were paid." Harry whispered bleakly, "They were paid to hurt me. They were given my money to ruin my life. And Hermione! She was paid to be my friend? To tell me that Dumbledore was always right? And Dumbledore! Took my belongings for 'the Greater Good' and to sway people to his side! My heritage, the only thing left of my parents, was given out freely because some sadistic old man wanted people to listen to his insane ramblings!" Harry's voice grew louder and louder till it finally broke.

Harry sat heavily in his chair, barely realizing that he had stood. He felt Ron sweep him into his arms and snuggled into the body warmth. Mr. Weasley was conversing with the goblins, asking if everything could be undone.

"It certainly can, and we can get it all back with interest. If that is what you desire, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked, looking over tiny glasses at him.

Harry nodded tiredly before asking, "What about my guardianship sir? Can it be changed? I hate Dumbledore and I hate the Dursley's. I just want a real family."

Ragnok looked sadly at Harry before answering, "Yes Harry, we can do something about it. Considering all this financial turmoil, we, the Goblins of Gringotts can officially declare Dumbledore an unfit guardian. Therefore, he can no longer force you back to the Dursley's, who technically aren't your guardians, but your caretakers in Dumbledore's stead. Once we have done this, you can be put up for adoption. Because you are fourteen, you can't legally be emancipated unless a will declares it."

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath then turned to Harry.

"Harry? Molly and I discussed this at length last night, and we both agreed. We would like to formally adopt you, allowing you to become a Weasley in name, if that's what you desire. In our hearts, you already are a Weasley, but if you would like the name it's available to you."

Harry sat there, completely touched and gobsmacked at the same time.

"You want me?" Harry whispered. The entire concept of someone wanting him, a freak, was mind boggling. He was sure he was dreaming.

Mr. Weasley smiled at him dotingly, "Of course Harry. We already consider you our son. We have since we first met you."

Harry's eyes watered as he launched himself out of Ron's arms and into Mr. Weasley's, smothering him in a hug.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! I would love to be your son." Harry croaked through his happy tears. Mr. Weasley just smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry and turned his eyes to Ragnok.

"Make it happen please Ragnok"

The goblin nodded and grabbed the necessary tools before coming around the desk to the two happy wizards.

"Alright Harry, this is how it works. By being adopted into the Weasley family, you're features may change a bit, but it varies every time depending on the strength of bond and genes involved. First, you will cut your palm with this knife, then so will Mr. Weasley here. Then you will grasp palms and Mr. Weasley will say, 'I, Arthur Weasley, swear upon the ancestors of my line and my magic that I am willingly blood adopting Harrison James Potter into the Weasley line, therefore making him a ward of the Weasleys and under my care until the age of 21. By swearing this oath, I accept and embrace the transference of the Weasley genetics to our chosen child.' Then you, Harry, will recite these words, 'I, Harrison James Potter, swear upon my ancestors and my magic that I am willingly being blood adopted into the Weasley line, therefore becoming a ward of the Weasleys and under their care until I am of the age of 21. By swearing this oath, I accept and embrace the addition of the Weasley's genetics to my own as their chosen child'. That's all you have to do, the magic does the rest." Ragnok explained thoroughly for the fourteen year old.

Harry looked confused for a moment, "My name's Harrison? I always thought it was just Harry."

Ragnok looked angered once again, "Should I ever get my hands on Albus Dumbledore, I doubt he'll make it through the experience intact. Your name is Harrison, named after your great-grandfather on your father's side. Now, before any of us have time to get more incensed at a idiotic old man's actions, let us begin."

Following Ragnok's instructions, Mr. Weasley and Harry cut their palms and clasped hands, reciting the words they were required to. White magic immediately shot out from their clasped hands, illuminating the entire room. A light breeze ruffled everyone's hair as Harry's feature changed subtlety.

In the light, Harry's dark hair now had a reddish tint. The formerly hidden freckles on his nose grew more noticeable and his eyes became more almond shaped than before.

The lights and wind faded, leaving a beaming Harry and Ron and a softly smiling Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Thank you so much."

"Hush Harry, no need to thank me. If anything, thank you. And it's Dad now, Harry, though you can call me Arthur if Dad makes you uncomfortable."

Harry gushed and hugged Mr. Weasley again, "No, Dad's fine. I've always wanted a Dad."

Mr. Weasley gave a small grin as he embraced his youngest son, and as Ron joined in the hug, he realized that his family was complete.

"Can you believe it! We're here! We're at the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron hollered, dancing around their magical tent. Harry just grinned from his bed, before turning back to his homework.

"Why, " Fred asked before he was cut off by George.

"In Merlin's name,"

"Did you,"

"Our ickle little Harrykins,"

"Bring homework,"

"To the Quidditch World Cup?" They both asked together, grinning as they stood beside Harry's bed.

"It's got to get done. I didn't have time before, and now I do. And besides, what else would I be doing right now?" Harry asked, sticking his tongue out absentmindedly as he scribbled on his parchment about the Dreamless Sleep potion.

Fred and George shared a look before shrugging and skulking off to bother Ron. Harry sighed as he watched the antics that his brothers got into. Shaking his head as the twins wrestled with Ron as Ginny cheered and Mr. Weasley watched to make sure they didn't do any permanent damage, he smiled and turned back to his Potions work, completely at peace.

"IRE-LAND! IRE-LAND! IRE-LAND!" The stadium shook with the force of the chant. Harry could only marvel at the magnificence of the entire spectacle. There were so many witches and wizards, all in the same place, from around the world. The Veela bothered Harry, as he didn't seem feel the attraction that everyone else did, which made him think he was a freak, again. Then again, not everyone in the stadium had, so maybe it was just in some people's genetics.

The Ireland team flew out onto the pitch and the stadium thundered with cheers. The majority of the stadium was decked out in green, through there were noticeable chunks of red fans splattered here and there.

The Bulgarian team flew in and while the stadium didn't get quite as loud, the Bulgarians gave off quite a bit of noise. Harry used his omniculars to zoom in on the players, as did Ron, and Ron suddenly called out in time with the announcer, "VIKTOR KRUM!"

Harry immediately zoomed in onto the Seeker and damn near drooled. Though he was still scarred by the incidents with his Uncle and cousin and wasn't entirely comfortable with people being close to him, especially men, Harry decided he wouldn't mind the Bulgarian Seeker being very close.

Krum was tall, Harry could tell even as he zoomed around the pitch on his broom, and though he wasn't classically handsome, Harry definitely found him attractive in a masculine way. He had dark brown hair that was cut close to his head, though it was a bit longer on the sides, and had bushy eyebrows that gave him a serious look. His dark brown eyes were narrowed in concentration and his thin pale lips were pursed. Krum was of a large build, something that Harry had assume would turn him away because of past experiences, but it really did the opposite; Harry just wanted to curl in those burly arms and feel safe and cared for.

As the game got underway. harry tried to pay attention to the action, but constantly found his attention wandering to the Bulgarian Seeker. As Krum dived fro the snitch, Harry forgot he was originally supporting Ireland and cheered on Krum.

When the two teams paraded through the top box, Harry found himself somewhat grateful that Krum had broken his nose, because it blocked his vision pretty well and allowed Harry to stare shamelessly from a dark corner, unnoticed.

Back in the tent, listening to Ron rant on about Krum's amazing catch above the ruckus of cheering Ireland fans, Harry was struck by an important though. He liked Krum. Krum. A boy. Or man, because he was certainly not a boy. And Harry was okay with this. This was probably why he didn't react to the Veela. But did it make him a freak? Did his relatives treatment of him change him this way, or was he already like this? He knew he didn't like the rapes, so he wasn't converted to being gay because of that, so he must have been gay before and not noticed. Waitaminute, gay? Did he only like boys? Or is it girls too? He tried to imagine himself with one of those well dressed girls from Aunt Petunia's fashion magazines, but just shuddered. No. So just boys it was. He was gay. Oh Merlin. Now what?

"Hey Ron?"

Ron paused from his narration of Krum's catch. It was just the two of them in the tent as the rest of the family was out exploring the camp grounds.

"Yeah Harry?"

"I think...I think I'm gay."

Ron froze, staring at Harry. He then started to laugh uncontrollably. Harry was hurt and started to visibly withdraw into himself. Ron quick snapped out of it, seeing Harry shrink back.

"Harry, I'm not laughing at you. It's okay. I was laughing because I'm bisexual. It's hilarious because out of seven sons, Mum and Dad only managed to produce two that are straight."

Harry just blinked at Ron.

"What? Who else is gay?"

"Fred's gay, George is bi, Charlie's gay, Bill and Percy somehow managed to turn out straight and Ginny's too young to choose. " Ron explained.

Harry thought about it before asking timidly, "So Mum and Dad will be okay with it? They won't think I'm a freak and hate me?"

Ron immediately rushed over to Harry, embracing him.

"Nononononono Hare-Bear. It's okay. You are NOT a freak. You never have been and never will be a freak. Mum and Dad will accept you no matter what, even if you decide to forgo humans altogether and shack up with a dragon they'll love you."

Harry scrunched his nose and let out a giggle, "I think I'll leave the dragons to Charlie."

Both boys laughed, just relaxing in the feeling of acceptance. They then heard the screams turn from celebratory to horrified. They dashed to the entrance of the tent, seeing the chaos and actions of the cloaked men to the muggles. Harry started to run over to them, to stop them, but Ron grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Harry! There's nothing you can do. We have to get out of here! Leave it to the Aurors." Ron yelled as he dragged Harry away, seeing the red robed Aurors move in on the cloaked men.

The boys ran to the forest, dodging between panicked people. They silently moved deep into the woods, waiting until the noises were just whispers before stopping.

"Ron. I don't have my wand on me."

"Did you leave it in the tent?" Ron asked, slumping down on a tree stump.

"No. I had it on me. I must have dropped it." Harry said, sitting down on the ground next to the stump Ron was on.

"Oh. Well. We should probably just wait here until Dad comes to get us. He was probably helping people out and keeping Ginny, Fred and George safe. He'll come looking for us when he can. Then we can search for your wand together. Dad could just summon it. For now, we just have to stick together."

Harry just nodded, slumping so his head rested against Ron's knee. They sat there in silence before hearing someone yell out, "Morsmordre!"

The boys both whipped their heads around, seeing a deranged looking man, hold a wand to the sky. Harry recognized the wand as his own. Noticing the green glow, Harry looked to the sky, seeing a green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth in the sky.

"That's You-Know-Who's mark!" Ron breathed, but it was loud enough to catch the deranged man's attention. The man advanced on the swiftly, but stopped at hearing voices.

"Harry! Ron! Can you hear me? Hello?" It was Mr. Weasley. The deranged man looked at the two boys and grinned a manical grin before tossing a blue hex at Harry, then dropped the wand and disapparated. Both Harry and Ron managed to dodge the hex and watched in horror as it hit a tree and the tree melted into a pile of goo.

"Harry! Ron! There you are. Are you okay? Dear Merlin! That's Voldemort's mark!" Mr. Weasley panted out, approaching the two boys.

"Dad! We were just sitting here and then we saw a mad man with Harry's wand, he lost it you see while we ran here, and he said a spell, like 'Morsemorder' or something then the mark appeared and he shot this blue spell at us and it missed us and melted that tree over there! Who was that man? Who were those men in the cloaks? What's going on!" Ron rambled, quickly running to embrace Mr. Weasley, Harry not far behind.

Mr. Weasley just muttered, "Thank Merlin you're both safe. Thank Merlin. My boys.". He then used a patronus in the form of a hen to send a message to other Ministry officials to come and take the boys statements.

After giving their statements to Mr. Crouch Sr, having Harry's wand checked, and given a run down on the situation with the Death Eaters, the three Weasley men were portkeyed back to the Burrow, where Molly, Ginny, Fred and George all waited worriedly.

After avoiding hugs that made him uncomfortable with the people's proximity to his person, Harry retreated to his bed in his and Ron's room. Harry couldn't help but hope that Viktor got out okay as well.

Platform nine and three quarters was very busy, filled with students and parents and familiars. Some students were boarding the train, others were getting in last farewell with their parents.

For the first time in Harry's life that he could remember, he had people to say good bye to, people that would miss him and vice versa. He started to tear up at the though, but pushed the tears away; he'd cried enough this summer.

Mrs. Weasley was hugging all her children as they went to board the train, fussing over their clothes and belongings.

"Now Fred, George, no mischief this year. You are to knuckle down and study." Mrs. Weasley fussed, smoothing down their hair, trying to tame the erratic mops of orange hair. Harry couldn't help but wonder if their bodies couldn't full contain their wild side, so it expressed itself through their orange locks.

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside before Mrs. Weasley could get to him.

"Now Harry, son, I just need to make sure you're okay with going back. Do you think you'll be okay? Molly and I will be at the school in a heartbeat if you need us. We'll always be here to listen if you want to send letters as well. If you are having trouble with the people around and whatnot, just let us know and we'll figure out a way to help you."

Harry couldn't help but tear up at the effort Mr. Weasley was making to help him with his troubles. Embracing his new father, Harry couldn't help but think that this is what his life was supposed to be like; someone to care, someone to lean on. He'd never been more sure of his decision to become a member of the Weasley family.

Mrs. Weasley scooped up in her arms, causing him to flinch at the sudden movement, but he calmed himself when he realized it was the Weasley matriarch. He hugged her back, pretending a few tears didn't slip out. He rubbed them away quickly when they parted and said goodbye.

Harry boarded the train with Ron and they stumbled through the corridor trying to find an empty compartment. They walked past one compartment and saw Hermione in it reading and quickly hurried on. They finally found one towards the end of the train and settled themselves in. They managed to play a few games of exploding snap before Hermione found them.

"Where were you? It took me ages to find you. I saved a compartment for us, but you never showed up. Whatever. Did you get your homework done? We have OWLS nest year so you do really need to pay attention. You also have to listen to Dumbledore, Harry, he's a wise man. " Hermione rambled on, settling herself into the compartment as well.

Both boys looked at her, then at each other, then Ron turned to Hermione and spoke.

"Granger. We will only say this once. Get out of this compartment and our lives. We know that Dumbledore has been paying you to be Harry's friend. We want nothing to do with you, now get out and never speak to us again."

Hermione just sat there, completely gobsmacked, before realizing the situation and started stuttering out excuses.

"Harry! Don't listen to Ronald. He doesn't know what he's saying. God Ronald, you're such an idiot."

Harry's eyes swirled with anger and his magic started to react as well.

"Don't call him an idiot! I heard with my own ears that Dumbledore was paying you, and I'm the reason why you're now cut off. You're a horrible person and annoying as a bug, now get out, you stupid girl!" Harry shouted.

Hermione turned red with anger and stood up, visibly gathering herself.

"Fine! Why would I want to be friends with such idiots like you two! You're both dumb and undisciplined! Ronald, you're a stupid fool and Harry, you're a two bit harlot. A bloody slut is what you are, you probably begged for it! Harry the Whore should be what they call you." she sneered.

Harry paled and shrunk in on himself, sinking into a flashback, while Ron flew into a rage. He tore a strip off of Hermione, calling her things that Harry hadn't even heard of. Hermione gave as good as she got. A crowd had gathered at the door, though they couldn't make out any of the words said due to the Muffilato charms on the doors, they could hear the volume of the voices and see Ron's anger through the window.

The twins finally stepped up and entered the compartment to try to solve the fight. Upon hearing from Ron what Hermione had said to Harry, they expressions turned grave and they each took and arm of Hermione's and escorted her from the compartment. Harry later found out that they had taken her to Percy, who berated her fiercely, and then pranked the hell out of her.

Ron comforted Harry silently, allowing him to cry into his arms at the words his ex-best friend said and the memories they stirred up. After about an hour, Harry finally calmed down enough to move from Ron's lap onto his own seat. A few moments later, Neville, Dean, and Seamus poked their heads in, seeing if it was all clear for them to join the two Weasleys.

The five fourth years gathered around and played Gobstones after Ron and Harry explained Hermione's deeds and the fact that Harry was now a Weasley. They didn't mention Harry's treatment from his relatives, just that it was something the Weasley's always wanted to do and an opportunity arose for Harry to join the family. The other boys were content with the excuse, though they suspected there was something more to it.

As the five minute warning came, the three other boys returned to their own compartment to change into their robes. Ron gracefully stood guard outside the compartment, allowing Harry privacy to change into his robes.

Dressed just in his trousers, Harry couldn't help but be disgusted with his body. He was scarred and though he'd gained quite a bit of weight, still very skinny. Trying to avoid his self depreciating thoughts, Harry quickly through on his robes, but not before the thought that even Viktor wouldn't want something as dirty and disgusting as him crossed his mind.

Shaking his head forcefully, Harry exited the compartment, then the train with Ron and looked up at the castle in the distance.

Ah, home sweet home.

The Great Hall was packed with people chattering all around. Harry sat between Ron and Fred who sat next to George. He tried not to panic at the amount of people in the room, but it was hard. His mind kept thinking of the number of people there that could hurt him because they were bigger and didn't like him and were stronger and evil in mind and... he had to stop himself before he was thrown into a panic attack. Ron, sensing his distress, grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it in comfort. harry shot him a grateful look and squeezed back.

The sorting went smoothly, Gryffindor receiving 9 new students, Ravenclaw 7, Hufflepuff 13, and Slytherin 8

Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence before speaking,

"Hello new students and old, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First, let me introduce our new Defense teacher, Alastor Moody."

Everyone hesitantly applauded as the grizzled old man stood up, electric blue eyes swirling around crazily.

Dumbledore resumed talking, "Now, this year there is something exciting to be happening at Hogwarts. We are the hosts of the Triwizard Tournament, being held for the first time in 50 years. In just a few moments, we shall welcome the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. I expect the population of Hogwarts to be polite to our visitors and help them when they need it. As for the tournament, only students above the age of 17 shall be allowed to enter their names and only one student from every school shall be selected to compete in the tournament. In the tournament, there shall be three events, and the student with the most points at the end of those events shall win the Triwizard Cup, 1000 Galleons and eternal glory. Now, let us welcome the foreign students."

Beauxbaton's entrance was very nice, but Durmstrang's was magnificent. The one thing that caught Harry's eye was Viktor Krum. Ron also noticed him.

"Harry. It's Krum!" Ron whispered, staring wide eyed at the Bulgarian as he sat at the Slytherin table beside Malfoy. As Ron muttered about stupid Slytherins beneath his breath before digging into supper, Harry couldn't take his eyes of Viktor.

When Viktor looked up after a few minutes of Harry staring and their eyes met, Harry swore he'd died and gone to heaven. Seeing those eyes looking at him sent his heart soaring.

_So this is what love is like_, was all Harry could think as he blushed under the Bulgarian's scrutiny.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love Your Existence  
>Chapter 3<p>

Disclaimer: Same old, not mine, blah

Warnings: abuse, child molestation, rape, threesome, slash, Dumbledore  
>and Hermione Bashing, maybe Mpreg<p>

Pairings: Viktor/Harry, Draco/Ron, Remus/Severus/Sirius,  
>Author's Note: Reviews make me smile. Just so you know. Thanks.<br>Thanks also to mangagirl64 for pointing out my error with Percy. That  
>shall be remedied this chapter.<p>

Sorry it's a lot later than intended. Life got busy. Also, sorry it's  
>kind of short, but life is only going to get busier and I wanted to<br>make sure I got something out for you guys.

Thanks to my awesome beta, The idiot with no name.

-VKHP-

As soon as the thought crossed Harry's mind, he literally froze in place. Hold up. Love? I don't even know the man! Love is ridiculous! Harry knew intellectually that being in love with Krum was impossible, but the fluttering in his stomach and rapid pace of his heartbeat wouldn't go away, knowing that those dark eyes had yet to leave his form.

Harry, instead of being brave and meeting Viktor's eyes, took the coward's way out and started chatting with Fred about what classes hewas taking this year. He could still feel the heavy stare but was determined not to look towards the Slytherin table at any cost. Feeling a few different set of eyes on him, Harry turned towards the Head Table. He first saw Severus staring at him in a worried type of way, probably noticing how Harry flushed when he noticed Viktor's gaze. Shooting him a reassuring small smile, Harry turned his attention to McGonagall and noticed she had the same look as Severus. Shooting her the same look, Harry turned his attention to the last set of eyes on him. Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was staring at him with those twinkling light blue eyes in such a way that sent a deathly chill up Harry's spine. Dumbledore knows. He knows about the bank and the adoption. _Holy shit, we're in trouble. I'm in trouble._ Harry's mind went into overdrive, his thoughts stumbling over one another at the different theories of Dumbledore's wrath placed upon him. Then Harry felt a light probing to his mind. Severus had taught him the very basics of Occlumency this summer, taking just a few hours of his time while he was healing. As such, Harry reflexively strengthened his shields and looked away from Dumbledore, trying to go for polite ignorance. Harry ignored the urge to just smirk mockingly up at the old man and refocused on his dinner. Food. Oh.

Sometime between the distraction of Krum and avoiding various people's stares, food had arrived at all the tables in the hall. He felt kind  
>of stupid, as he probably should have been paying more attention to his surroundings. Harry filled his plate with mostly fruits and vegetables, with just a bit of chicken. Harry's stomach still wasn't quite back to normal shape after the Dursley's treatment, but the progress was much quicker than anticipated on account of Mrs. Weas- his Mum's cooking.<p>

Harry found that he was having slight problems adjusting to having parents. Calling them Mum and Dad had started to come naturally, but he couldn't quite reconcile it in his brain. At first, he was ecstatic. But Harry had started to feel as though he was, in a way, betraying his birth parents memories by call others Mum and Dad. He hadn't brought it up to anyone yet, not wanting them to worry, but it was starting to wear on him. He loves the Weasleys, but he also didn't want to be disrespectful of the Potters.

However he was very grateful that all of his siblings were at Hogwarts with him. There was Fred, George, Ginny and Ron, as they went to school, but there was also Percy, Charlie and Bill as well. Percy was appointed by the Ministry to critique Hogwarts for some large event that he wouldn't tell anyone about. What Harry did know is that he'd already made a list for preparations on making the entire castle cleaner and the shore by the lake more tidy. Charlie and Bill were to arrive later on in the week, as they had to tie some obligations up at their jobs. Charlie was going to be there as an assistant to Hagrid, and he was also appointed by the Ministry for some other top secret mission. Harry didn't know what it was, but he said he would be spending a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest. Bill was there to strengthen the wards of the castle. Harry knew there was a secret motive to it, but he didn't get too suspicious about it, seeing as stronger wards meant a smaller chance of someone wanting to kill him getting in the castle, unlike in previous years.

Having only nibbled on his dinner, being lost in his thoughts, Harry was surprised when people started to filter out of the hall, starting with the Beauxbatons students. He'd missed dessert completely, due to being absorbed in wonderings.

Harry looked up and noticed that Krum was still staring at him. Harry once again blushed, but didn't look away. Krum's eyes seemed to burn. Harry broke his gaze when Ron nudged him in the side, startling him. Harry jumped away, bringing his arms up as if to shield himself. Oncehe realized it was just Ron, holding out some treacle tart for Harry to take back to the Common Room, Ron having noticed his lack of concentration, Harry flushed and looked at the floor, clasping his hands.

"Sorry to startle you mate, just thought you might want this. You seemed kind of preoccupied and didn't grab any, so I figured I'd grab you some. Do you want me to put it back?" Ron explained, restraining the anger inside of him at what the Dursley's did to Harry that caused him to react as though someone would hurt him just because.

Harry still didn't look up, but shook his head as a negative.

"No, thanks Ron. I love treacle tart."

"I know. I'm just crazy psychic that way. Come one, to the Common Room!" Ron proclaimed, wrapping a careful arm around Harry's shoulder, noticing how Harry barely controlled a flinch, and led him out of the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't resist a last look at Krum, and upon finding the Bulgarian, noticed that he was halfway to the Gryffindor table and looked angry. Confused at what Krum would have to be angry about, Harry let himself be led out of the Hall and up the staircase.

-VKHP-

Viktor was bedazzled, or at least something similar. He had never been attracted to anyone before, none of the women who flaunted their breasts at him or men that made excuses to pat his arm or back just to be close to him, had ever captured his complete attention. That's not to say that he was a virgin, no he had fucked multiple people of both genders, but he knew that was lust, not real attraction.

Viktor had had his choice of screws, being so respected in Bulgaria and a famous Quidditch star. He knew that some people would do anything for him. Instead of pleasing Viktor, it irritated the crap out if him. He didn't know those people, yet they were so devoted to him? It made him sick at the fickleness of wizard kind. But this boy, because he was certainly not a man, had captured Viktor with just a shy glance. Viktor could easily see himself grabbing the boy in a hug, holding him tenderly, or teasing him by tugging on his slightly long hair, or watching him while he slept peacefully in Viktor's arms.

Viktor knew he was probably being a little irrational, but something told him in his gut that this boy was his future. This boy was his. Viktor had never felt love. He knew his birth parents loved him, but he wasn't really old enough to understand before they died. He knew that those he lived with at the Orphanage cared for him, but it was more of a worshipping thankful adoration then real love. He also knew his adopted parents loved him in a way, but it felt alien to Viktor so he tried not to dwell on it. He had friends that he loved in a brotherly way, but overall, these feelings were new.

That didn't deter Viktor though. He always trusted his gut, it was never wrong, and if it said that he had to have the boy, then he would get the boy. No matter whom he had to get through, that green-eyed beauty would be his.

Realizing that food had arrived, Viktor mechanically shoveled some heavy meats and potatoes onto his plate, eating on auto-pilot. He was staring at his boy, who was looking at the head table conflictedly. As his love's eyes widened in fear, Viktor quickly traced his gaze to the headmaster. He narrowed his eyes into a death glare, angry at the old fool for scaring what was his. As his love looked back at the table, looking a tad smug, Viktor let himself relax just a bit. Viktor noted the kind of foods on his love's plate, memorizing them for future reference, when he fetched meals for his darling.

Viktor was trying to think up a plan of action for getting closer to his boy. He could tell that his love was timid by how he interacted with others, except the redheaded boy. Viktor stiffened at the thought of potential competition; there would be no other in his love's life. Viktor did not share. Period. But as he watched their interactions  
>more carefully, he noticed they were less romantic and more familial, almost parental. Deciding there were no amorous feelings between the two, he categorized the redhead, and the two twin redheads as they acted the same as the younger one, into the section of 'People he must impress in order to be in his love's life'. Viktor would never make his darling choose between his family and himself.<p>

As the meal started to come to a close, his love finally looked up and met his eyes. Viktor drowned. This was his hell and heaven, should  
>Viktor believe in such things. He could gaze into those emerald pools forever. However, he was interrupted in his basking of his love's gaze upon him as the red head nudged his raven, startling him fiercely. The raven's reaction to being startled sent something feral through Viktor. H knew that reaction. Once upon a time, he'd had that reaction. Someone hurt his love, his raven, HIS! They would pay. Was it the red head? No, there were much too comfortable together for that to be the case. Another student?<p>

Viktor's eyes darted around the hall, noting that half the hall was staring at his love. Thinking it was odd, Viktor shrugged it off, just focusing on the only two hostile stares. The headmaster and a bushy brunette Gryffindor. He sorted them into the 'Keep away from his love' section. Focusing back on his raven, he saw that he'd completely drawn into a shy shell. Determined to interrogate one of the red heads, or perhaps even his love, on who to get revenge on her hurting his mate, Viktor got up from the Slytherin table and stalked towards the mob of red and gold students leaving the Hall.

Halfway there, he was cut off by a bunch of giggling girls with black and yellow ties. Growling barely noticeable, Viktor watched as his love left the Hall with his group of redheads. His love shot him a confused look that Viktor didn't understand, then turned away. Growling louder, Viktor grabbed one of the calmer girls, this one with a blue and bronze tie by the arm, swinging her around.

"Who is the Gryffindor boy with black hair, green eyes, and hangs out with the redheaded boy?" he grunted out with a thick Bulgarian accent, staring to the girls dazed eyes.

"Hello Viktor Krum. I am Luna Lovegood, though you can call me Looney like everyone else. Your love's name is Harrison Potter. Be careful with him please, he's going to be my best friend soon and I'd like him to be happy. Don't worry, you'll make him happy. He likes chicken salad sandwiches with carrots and ranch dip on the side. You'll find him by the lake tomorrow. Good bye Viktor Krum, have a good sleep and don't let the Nargelites bite. They tend to inspire sad thoughts and you've had enough of those." the blond rambled out before sliding out of Viktor's grip and practically dancing away. Viktor stood there for a few moments, blinking as he absorbed what the small blond had to say, before shaking his head and following his brothers out to the Durmstrang ship.

_Harrison Potter hmmm? Well, that was unexpected, though not a problem._ He is still mine. Viktor thought as he stripped to his boxers and flopped on his bed aboard the ship. Tomorrow, he decided, he would meet his little love out by the lake with lunch. Then he would start the process of getting to know his mate. Viktor could care less about his love's status of Boy-Who-Lived; Harrison would be his, the press and insane Dark Lord be damned.


	4. Chapter 4

I Love Your Existence

Chapter 4

Warnings: See previous chapters.

Pairings: Viktor/Harry, Draco/Ron, Remus/Severus/Sirius, Fred/Neville/George

Author's Note: Howdy folks!

An update! I'm impressed with myself. I wasn't expecting to get a chapter out for another few weeks, but your reviews inspired me.

This chapter ran away from me. I swear sometimes that it writes itself, because I barely think of half of the content, and it just suddenly appears as I start typing.

This will definitely be the last chapter for a while. I'm heading off to University in September, so I have to pack my room and whatnot.

Thanks again to my lovely beta, the idiot with no name, for making sure I don't look like a grammatical moron.

-VKHP-

_He was in his cupboard at the Dursleys. He barely had time to hear the thundering steps, then smell the alcohol before the door to his cupboard was ripped open and Vernon dragged his small body from the dark cavern, throwing him to the laminate floor. He hated laminate. He'd had to wash his blood from it too often to ever fully enjoy it. _

_Uncle Vernon loomed over him, like a large storm over a nice meadow, ready to ruin the moment. He tried to curl into himself as much as possible, to prevent there being a large space for Vernon to hurt. As much as he prepared for the pain, there was no way to ever get used to the strike of a steel toe boot to his back. _

_Screaming, he tried to worm away from the attack, but it was no use; he was cornered. The blows rained down on him from seemingly every angle. Just when it stopped, and he managed to breathe a barely noticeable sigh of relief, he felt the tug on the waist of his too large jeans and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. _

_He screamed again, trying desperately to get his muscles to cooperate and move, run, GET AWAY, but all he heard was paralyzing laughter. Laughing. Uncle Vernon was always laughing, or shouting. Laughing, laughing, laughing. Laughing as he took his innocence. Laughing as he broke his body. Laughing as he splintered his soul. Always laughing._

Harry woke with a shout, still hearing laughter echoing through his ears, and lashed out at the hands holding him down, tears streaming across his face at his flashback turned nightmare. The hands immediately withdrew and Harry curled himself into a tight little ball, sobbing into his knees. _Nonononono, I'm not there. Please don't hurt me. Not there, No, I'm not at the Dursley's, I'm safe. Please don't hurt me, nonononono._

Harry heard a growl and a curse and scrunched further into himself, realizing that he was babbling out loud, not just in his head. Lifting his head slightly, Harry saw a red headed blob and threw himself at it, instinctively knowing it was Ron. Ron grabbed him and shoved past the other boys, completely focused on calming Harry down. He made shushing noises and babbled reassuringly. This was a routine they were used to, having done it virtually every night since Harry had escaped the Dursleys.

Neville herded the other boys back to their beds, telling them that Ron obviously had Harry taken care of and that it was two in the morning and they all needed sleep.

Ron shut the heavy curtains on his bed and held the sobbing boy tightly to his chest, letting his little brother cry his fears out while petting his hair. After a half hour, Harry had calmed down some, and the other boys' snores rang through the dormitory.

"Ron," Harry whispered weakly.

"Yeah Hare-Bear?" Ron muttered quietly, aware of the other sleeping boys in the dorm.

"When is it going to stop? When am I going to be over it? When will the pain go away? I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be strong, like you. I'm tired of tears. I want to be angry. Really, I just want to be okay." Harry rambled, tearing up once again before he swiped at his eyes angrily.

Ron sighed, his eyes sad as he once again tucked Harry's head under his chin.

"Well, Hare-Bear, I guess it just depends on you. You are already making good progress. Just by being around so many people and not freezing up is a good thing. As for being angry, well, you could get angry, but it wouldn't solve anything. Besides, everyone else is already angry enough for you. You should hear the dark ramblings of Fred and George. Scary." Ron explained, giving a dramatic shiver at the end for effect. He managed to wrangle a chuckle out of the raven-haired boy before he once again sighed.

"I know Ron. I'm just tired of feeling small and helpless. And I'm really tired of being so emotional all the time. I mean, no one else our age cries this much. Overall, I'm just tired." Harry said, burrowing into Ron's arms, settling in for whatever sleep he could get. Ron repositioned them so that they were spooning, Harry against his chest. Pressing a brotherly kiss to Harry's forehead, he also settled in for sleep.

"Well, Hare, I guess the solution for being tired is to sleep. Just sleep it off. Take it a day at a time, and at night, just sleep. No more worries. We'll get you happy again, no matter what it takes. We're Weasleys; we don't quit, nor do we fail. We'll be okay Bear. We'll be just fine."

With those words of reassurance, Harry fell into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.

-VKHP-

"You okay Harry?" Seamus asked as Harry stumbled down the dormitory stairs the next morning, half-heartedly trying to do up his tie.

Harry shrugged and muttered something unintelligible as his tie refused to cooperate.

"Harry?" Dean asked.

Harry finally looked up, his eyes for once not haunted by large bags, "I'm all good, guys. Sorry for disturbing your sleep last night. I'll remember to put up silencing charms from now on."

Both boys hurried to reassure him that it was okay, that silencing charms weren't necessary, that they were just concerned, before Neville butted in.

"Guys, it's okay. Harry, no silencing charms. If you're having problems, we need to be able to hear you, so we can help you. None of this self sacrificing nonsense. You're our friend. We look after each other." Neville stated determinedly, marching up to Harry to fix his tie for him.

Harry flinched back from the sudden movement, taking a few steps back before he could stop himself. Neville immediately stilled, before approaching again more cautiously. He fixed Harry's tie, this time with no flinch from the raven.

"See? All good. Now, where's Ron? It's breakfast." Neville asked steadily.

Harry took the moment to observe Neville, and immediately noticed the changes in his friend. Gone were the chubby cheeks, instead replaced by strong tanned cheek bones and a chiseled jaw. His watery blue eyes were still friendly, but held the same strength that his frame did, a silent signal that he was ready for anything. His body was noticeably more muscular, even through his robes.

"Ron's just hopping out of the shower, he'll be down in a few minutes. So how was your summer? Sorry we didn't talk earlier. Stuff, well, yeah, stuff happened, and whatnot." Harry stuttered out. Neville just shot him a reassuring smile. Seamus and Dean took the opportunity to escape to the Great Hall, the call of breakfast just too strong to resist.

"My summer was good. I learned the art of exercise and spent a lot of time in the Longbottom greenhouses. I finally told my Gran that I wasn't my Dad, and that I'm never going to follow in his footsteps and be an Auror." He explained, becoming slightly bashful. Harry winced sympathetically. The year before he'd confided in Harry that his Gran always bullied him about not being more like his Dad, and that he couldn't stand it.

"How'd she take that?" Harry asked, already sure that she didn't take it very well. Augusta Longbottom was a force to be reckoned with, being the matriarch of one of the oldest Wizarding families, even older than the Malfoys.

Neville smiled, "She was notably unimpressed. I finally snapped after she badgered me about spending so much in the greenhouses instead of practicing my dueling skills, and what use was I going to be as an Auror if I couldn't use my wand. I told her I had no such plans and that I was never going to be my dad. I mean, I love him, he's my dad, he gave me life, but I've never known the man. How could I be like him? She was scandalized and wouldn't talk to me for a week. She spent another week sulking before she approached me, telling me she was sorry for how she behaved all these years. We've had quite a few heart-to-hearts since. I think we're going to be okay."

Harry smiled and clapped him on the back as Ron stumbled down the steps. Harry was glad his friend was happy and that he had familial support.

"Breakfast?" Ron asked, beaming at the lack of uncomfortableness Harry exuded around Neville. It was good that Harry had another person he could be comfortable around.

They all headed down to breakfast, Ron of course eating the most, and grabbed their timetables from McGonagall. McGonagall told Harry that all the teachers had been informed that he was now a Weasley and he would be properly addressed in classes. Giving her an appreciative nod, and getting a fond smile in return, Harry turned back to his meager breakfast of oatmeal and strawberries with milk. He was on a strict meal plan from Madam Pomfrey so that his stomach would adjust to larger meal sizes and he was getting all the nutrients he needed.

The fourth year Gryffindor boys traveled together to Charms, all of them ignoring the bushy haired girl glaring at all of them.

-VKHP-

Viktor awoke in his room, anxiously awaiting the time for lunch so he would finally get to see his angel. He sauntered over to his wardrobe, quickly discarding his heavy furs; Scotland wasn't nearly as cold as Bulgaria, in fact it was almost hot. Viktor decided on one of his nicer robes, a dark blue one that was tight around his shoulders, showing off what Viktor thought to be his best feature.

He swept from his rooms in the belly of the ship and made his way towards the Durmstrang eating hall, in the exact center of the expanded ship. Greeting his brothers as they passed, he entered the hall, greeted by all within.

Viktor quickly grabbed some food and sat at a table, swiftly eating all he could, just to take his mind of the fact that time moved too slowly. He wanted it to be lunch, he wanted to be with Harry.

Finishing his meal and deciding he still needed something to distract himself, Viktor made his way back to his room and grabbed his favorite book, 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Viktor was well aware that it was a Muggle book, but it was the first novel he had ever read, having found it in a dusty corner of the orphanage, and he had a certain fondness for it that would never fade.

Sinking into the adventures of Holmes and Watson, Viktor briefly wondered what Harry was up to.

-VKHP-

"We're going to die."

"Come on now, Ron, aren't you being just a tad over dramatic? I mean, it's just Charms."

"Just Charms? Were you not in the same class as I was? That was horrible. This year is ten times more difficult then last year, even with the Tournament. So far for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, we have three essays, all with a minimum of three feet, and about a million questions to answer! What's the deal? There is something seriously wrong with all the teachers this year." Ron moaned as the boys dragged themselves through the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch.

Neville snorted, shaking his head at Seamus' attempts at appeasing Ron, before answering himself,

"Ron. The Tournament is exactly why we have so much homework. Both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are tough schools. Their school years run from September to the end of July, allowing more teaching time, and they are impeccably clean, both being rather new and not in old musty castles. The teachers want to show the other schools that they are above average in intelligence and class. Haven't you noticed how clean Hogwarts is? Even the suits of armor shine, and those things are thousands of years old. They want to look good. Gran said that they rounded up all the house elves they could find to get the castle to gleam. And what better way for the students to look smart then for them to work hard. The more students that are seen working, the smarter we all seem."

Ron looked kind of dumbfounded while Harry nodded, having noticed the increased cleanliness of the castle and the thinly veiled disdain the teachers had when speaking in regards for the other schools.

Just then, Harry was rudely pushed to the ground from behind. He threw his arms out to brace his fall, but they landed awkwardly and a shoot of pain went up his right wrist before he smashed his face on the stone floor. Immediately, blood started to flow from his nose and everything went black.

When Harry came to, all he could hear was shouting, causing his head to pound even more. Opening his eyes, all he saw was stone floor. _I must not have been out for long_. He groaned and rolled over, interrupting the shouting.

Ron suddenly appeared in Harry's line of sight. "Harry! Are you okay? Never mind, obviously you're not okay. Come on, let's get you up and to the infirmary."

Ron, with the help of Neville, hauled Harry up by his shoulders. Harry's vision whirled before he was finally vertical, allowing him to assess the situation.

There was Hermione, red faced, with anger Harry assumed, and shouting as Professor Flitwick tried to fight through the crowd to them. The thing that threw Harry for a loop was the fact that Draco Malfoy was shouting at her. Harry couldn't process exactly what was being said, but he could recognize it as angry, and the people surrounding the group were looking astonished.

"What happened here!" Flitwick asked, once he managed to wade through the horde of students.

Neville piped up, "Hermione shoved Harry from behind Sir. He fell and hurt himself on the floor. She did it for no reason, he hadn't said a word to her all day. When Ron tried to defend Harry, she hexed him with boils," that's when Harry noticed that Ron's faced looked particularly gruesome and he was uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot, "Then Malfoy stepped in to defend Ron, and she raised her wand again, but Malfoy disarmed her before she got the chance."

Flitwick took in the situation, examining everyone's expressions, before deciding on a course of action.

"Miss Granger, you are hereby assigned four detentions with Professor Snape. Report to him to find out when they will be held. As it would hurt Gryffindor for your imbecilic actions, I will not deduct points, but be sure that Professor McGonagall will hear of this and deal with you as she pleases. Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for standing up for a fellow classmate. Ten points to you, Mr. Weasley, for the same reason. Mr. Longbottom, please escort Messrs Potter-Weasley and Weasley to the infirmary, so Madam Pomfrey can take care of their ailments. Miss Granger, I will escort you to your Head of House, so you can explain your actions and convince her and Dumbledore to persuade your victims to not press charges. The rest of you, go to your classes!"

As everyone went their separate ways, Harry couldn't help but notice the world fading in and out, before it all went black entirely.

-VKHP-

"Harry Potter is in the Infirmary."

"What!" Viktor shot out of bed, quickly turning to his best mate, Adrian.

Adrian nodded quickly, "Yes. I was in the castle, heading to the Great Hall for lunch, and all the students were talking about how he was assaulted and is now in the Hospital Wing."

Viktor swore and growled in anger at not being there to protect his angel. He quickly turned to his wardrobe and grabbed his outer robe, as well as the picnic basket he had packed for Harry and himself for lunch.

When Viktor first found his way into the Hogwarts kitchens, having been directed by a small girl wearing a yellow and black tie, he was instantly bombarded with small House Elves practically begging for him to order them around. Viktor had been overwhelmed and was grateful when one elf, who wore a large black sock on his left foot for some reason, ordered them all back to their work.

The elf had identified himself as Dobby, and upon Viktor requesting Harry's sandwich, the elf sprung into a tirade about how he loved Harry Potter Sir and how Harry had given him the sock and how Dobby knew Viktor had been talking about Harry because only Harry likes chicken salad sandwiches. The elf then had the audacity to threaten Viktor with bodily harm should Dobby even find out that Viktor hurt Harry in any way. Viktor probably would have reacted more unfavorably then standing there dumbfounded, however he was swiftly ushered out of the kitchen with a full picnic basket and one last threat from the very strange elf.

Snapping back to the present, Viktor marched up to the castle quickly, only to be intercepted once again by the strange small blonde. Luna, Viktor recalled was her name.

"Hello Viktor. Nice to see you again. You're probably worried about Harry, right? Don't worry, he's fine. Well, fine as one can be in this current stage of his life. Don't worry, he'll be better then fine in the future. While I didn't see this afternoon's incident, Harry will still come out to the lake today, as I have said before. Harry will be out in about, oh, ten minutes, so you should probably just go set yourself up under that oak tree over there. It's one of Harry's favorite spots. Well, toodle-oo. I'm currently searching for Waggle-Nosed Humperdinck, little green things with atrociously large noses, and they like to be around dour people, so I'm off to find Professor Snape. Have a good lunch! Say hello to Harry for me!" With that, Luna floated away.

Viktor shook his head in disbelief for what felt like the millionth time that day. He sighed and stalked over to the aforementioned tree, laying out the blanket he'd brought, all the while wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Oh, Viktor knew his angel would be worth it, but currently everything was a little pear-shaped, even more than usual.

-VKHP-

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine, really. Before you say it, yes, I know I broke my nose, got a concussion and sprained my wrist, but I'm telling you I'm fine. You healed me well, you are fantastic at your job." Harry finished with some flattery, widening his eyes for an innocent effect.

The Healer gave those eyes one look and caved like an unsteady mineshaft.

"Fine, Harry, you may go. However, you must wear that wrist brace for a week! No exceptions, other than showering. My potions and spells work wonders, but after too many sprains they tend to become mostly ineffective." She scowled, remembering why her potions wouldn't work on his wrists anymore. _Damn Dursleys_, she thought, mentally tearing strips off those sorry excuses for human beings.

Sensing that the Healer had gone off into a dark place, Harry took the opportunity to escape the Hospital Wing. Ron and Neville had been sent ahead to lunch, but Harry knew he didn't want to go to the Great Hall just yet. He didn't want to be surrounded by the whispers and stares.

_Nope, no Great Hall for me_. Harry decided then to go out to the lake, and maybe ask Dobby to bring him some chicken salad sandwiches.

Exiting the Entrance Hall doors, Harry absently wandered over to his favorite tree not paying much attention to his surroundings. He was wondering what set Hermione off so badly as to physically assault him.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the picnic basket until he tripped over it. Bracing himself for his second painful fall of the day, Harry was surprised when he didn't hit the grass, instead he felt suspending in the air.

It was then he noticed warm arms around his waist and a strong presence at his back. Noticing that he had yet to tense, even though a random stranger was very close to him, Harry decided that this person was obviously one of those safe people, like Ron and Neville.

"Hello." The voice had a thick accent, and understanding slowly dawned on Harry. He was set on his feet and once he was stable, Harry turned around in his saviors embrace to see who it was.

Harry found himself staring into the most piercing eyes he had ever seen. They were chocolate in color, but massive in their intensity.

"Hello." Harry breathed, to struck to formulate a better reply, or even a thank you.

Viktor smiled at his angel, thoughts of their future dancing behind his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Harry blinked slowly twice before the words registered and he was quick to reply.

"Oh, yes. Yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. I wasn't paying attention and am usually very clumsy and it's obviously not a very good combination. Did you get hurt, catching me? Because if you did, I'm sorry. Oh no, did I ruin your picnic? I'm so sorr-" Harry was cut off with a small chaste kiss to his lips that left him dumbfounded.

"Have lunch with me?" Viktor smiled, something he hadn't done in years but couldn't help but do in the presence of his soul mate.

Harry just stared, then nodded slowly, and Viktor guided him down onto the checkered blanket he had spread out on the ground.

Harry didn't really know what was going on, but he's certainly not crazy enough to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love Your Existence

Chapter 5

Warnings: See previous chapters.

Pairings: Viktor/Harry, Ron/Draco, Remus/Severus/Sirius, Fred/Neville/George

Author's Note: So. Yes. Here is a chapter. Yup. So.

Y'all are pretty bloodthirsty. All, "I hope Hermione gets it! RAWR!" I think I like it. So, to please the masses, I shall start with Hermione's doom. M'Kay?

I'm SO sorry about the long wait. Basically past the point of excuses, so just sorry! Additionally, no guarantees that a new chapter will be out anytime soon.

So I'm having a few difficulties with Viktor's accent, so I'm going to try my best in this chapter, then if people think it's dumb I'll change to normal dialogue and you can all just pretend he has an accent.

Thanks again to my lovely beta, the idiot with no name, because otherwise my typing would look more like garbage than fiction. Though that is partially due to the fact that my shift and backspace keys sometimes get stuck because I spilt apple juice on them, well, just never mind that.

-VKHP-

Hermione didn't understand why she was in trouble. Potter was stupid and had obviously hoodwinked the teachers into thinking otherwise. He completely upstaged her in all their classes so far. All the teachers chose Potter's hand when hers was clearly up first. Since when did Potter care about classes anyway?

Not only had Potter tricked the teachers, he tricked the Gryffindors in his dorm! They are all being nice to him, like he wasn't a freak, when he quite clearly was. Even Ron had been fooled by stupid Potter! Her Ron must be under a spell of some sort, as he would never choose the good-for-nothing Potter's side over hers! She researched mind controlling spells in the library after the feast last night and came up with a few possible spells that Potter could be using, and was planning on showing them to the headmaster as soon as possible.

Hermione and Flitwick finally arrived at McGonagall's office. Hermione was escorted into a chair in front of the Professor's desk as Flitwick fire called Dumbledore. Hermione sat fuming as the Headmaster arrived and all three staff members sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Miss Granger, please explain to your Head of House and Headmaster what happened earlier and your motives to your actions." Dumbledore asked brightly, ignoring Flitwick and McGonagall's glowering.

Hermione puffed herself up importantly in her chair, prepared to defend her actions to her idol.

"Well Headmaster sir, I was just heading to the Great Hall after Charms after a morning of classes when I spotted Potter and the other boys from fourth year Gryffindor. I think Potter has put everyone under some sort of spell, I wrote a list of possible spells he's used for you to look at, sir. All the teachers have been catering to him like he's some sort of prince and even the boys are treating him like he's something special! It's just not right, sir! So as I was reviewing all this in my head, I saw Potter and decided to take matters into my own hands, as other people obviously weren't going to do something. I pushed Potter from behind and he fell to the ground and just laid there. Then, for some strange reason that I believe has to do with the mind control spell Potter has on him, Ron turned on me and started shouting at me while Neville attended to Potter. I was so mad that I forgot Ron has been mentally compromised and so I hexed him with boils. Then Malfoy of all people stepped in and start to yell at me as well! I couldn't stand for such scum to dare to think he was better than me, but when I tried to hex him he disarmed me. Potter then woke up and Professor Flitwick showed up. He assigned me four undeserved detentions, sir! I didn't do anything wrong! I just did what other people are afraid of doing because it's Harry Potter!"

McGonagall and Flitwick were looking at the girl as though she was touched in the head while Dumbledore just nodded serenely.

"Well, Miss Granger, your logic seems sound, but the way you went about your actions was a tad overdone. As such, your detentions shall stay, but you will not be expelled, as you were only doing what you thought was right to defend your fellow students. I must insist that you stop all attacks on Mr. Potter's person and try to repair your friendship with him. I shall discuss with him the possible use of mind control spells as well as persuade him not to press charges. Filius, please give this lady back her wand so she can be on her way to lunch." Dumbledore said, ignoring the shocked and grim looks he was getting from his two professors.

Flitwick reluctantly did as ordered before McGonagall ushered Dumbledore and Hermione out of her office. She then turned to Flitwick.

"I was afraid of this. Filius, can you please ask the other teachers to gather here tonight after dinner, but tell them not to inform the Headmaster? I fear that the Headmaster has finally gone too far, and the staff will have to be a solid unit in order to brave the coming storm."

-VKHP-

Ron was stalking to the Great Hall, still angered by Granger's actions and worried about his little brother. He couldn't believe that Granger would do such a thing to Harry. Well, he could, but he didn't want to.

He never liked Hermione romantically like many people thought. He found he was attracted to people who were smart, but she was just overbearing and obnoxious about her intelligence. And Hermione was only book smart, not life smart. Ron was the opposite. He had always found schoolwork boring and difficult and would rather focus on things that could be of use to him, like cleaning spells and dueling spells, then learning how to turn a pig into a table or reading about the many goblin wars.

Lost in thoughts, Ron didn't notice the hand reaching for him until it touched his shoulder. He immediately whirled around, wand in hand, ready to defend himself.

Instead, his ocean blue eyes met widened mercury ones. Ron quickly diverted his wand from the pale throat and stepped back, clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that. You can never be too careful."

Malfoy just nodded absentmindedly, rubbing his throat in relief as he stared at the red head.

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way. It'll still probably bruise though. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you were okay from earlier. How is Potter?"

Ron stared at the blonde in disbelief at the situation. Malfoy was making sure that two Gryffindors were okay? A Malfoy and a Weasley were having a non-hostile conversation? The world must be ending. He decided to just go with it. Besides, Malfoy was looking kind of vulnerable and it was cute.

_Cute? Where in Merlin's name did that come from?_Ron quickly steered his mind back to the situation at hand.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey healed me with a simple potion. Harry is still in the Infirmary waiting for the potion to take effect, so Neville and I were sent away. Thanks for helping earlier."

Ron watched in fascination as a deep pink blush spread across alabaster cheeks.

"No problem." Malfoy mumbled, fiddling with the sleeve of his robe, looking at anywhere but Ron.

The blush just made him look even more adorable in Ron's eyes, which further creeped him out. Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts, his stomach grumbled loudly, causing the Slytherin to laugh. It was then Ron's turn to blush.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchens for lunch?" Malfoy asked carefully, keeping an eye out for a negative reaction.

Ron was understandably shocked at the invitation, but kept with his decision to 'just go with it' and said yes. The day had already been very taxing, and Ron wasn't going to do anything to mess up this development of a nice Malfoy.

-VKHP-

Harry was in a state of shock. Here he was, sitting with the man he ogled at the World Cup, eating his favorite sandwich, and being stared at intensely by said man. He didn't know how to act or what to say, so he did nothing but eat the offered sandwich and stare at anywhere that wasn't the Bulgarian. The silence was tense, but was quickly broken by Viktor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't fall. You caught me in time." Harry answered confusedly.

"No, from earlier. You vere hurt."

"Oh. That. I'm fine. It was nothing." Harry answered, shrinking into himself as he remembered what happened. He knew that Hermione was an awful person but he didn't expect that. Despite her being annoying, Harry had considered her a friend for many years and her betrayal hurt, more so now that it was in person. Viktor sensed Harry's melancholy and wanted to divert his thoughts, not liking the upset look on the brunette's face.

"Vat is your favorite color?"

Harry jerked, startle out of his thoughts by the very random question.

"What?"

"Vat is your favorite color?' Viktor repeated, "Da question is vat your English call "ice-breaker", no?"

"Yes, but ummm, I don't know what it is," he replied slowly, focusing on the giant squid waving a tentacle around in the middle of the lake before turning his attention to Viktor, "I don't think I've ever really thought about it. I don't know how you even go about figuring out your favorite color. There's no test you can take or-"

Viktor cut him off by grabbing his hand, startling Harry into not talking, though he didn't pull away.

"Vell, let's see if I can help you. Try closing your eyes. Relax. Breathe in slowly."

Viktor watched as Harry hesitated before following his advice. He saw the tension gradually leave the teen's small frame as he rubbed a thumb soothingly over the top of his hand. Quietly, as to not spook Harry, Viktor spoke again,

"Now, vat color do you see?"

Harry was floating in a world of warm brown. Chocolate and umber swirled in his mind's eye, with the occasional flitting of blue. Feeling Viktor tugging on his hand, dragging him back to the real world.

"Brown," he sighed, "I like brown. Like chocolate. Do we…have chocolate?" He asked somewhat bashfully, earning him a doting smile.

"Yes. Da strange house elf packed a chocolate cake," Viktor explained, pulling out the item form the enlarged basket, "He thought you vould like it."

The cake was the definition of decadence. The sides were covered in chocolate frosting the rolled in chocolate shavings. The top was covered in dark chocolate ganache then drizzled with white chocolate. Harry practically drooled at the sight of it, bouncing impatiently like a child as Viktor cut the cake and gave him a slice. Forgetting to thank Viktor, Harry dove into the piece, devouring half of it swiftly before slowing down, humming contentedly.

Viktor watched amusedly as the petite boy practically inhaled half the cake and worshipped the rest. _My boy likes chocolate, must remember that._

After Harry devoured half the entire cake by himself and debated licking his plate clean, he finally came down from his chocolate high enough to realize what a spectacle he was making of himself. He blushed a deep maroon and ducked his head, unknowingly making quite the adorable picture.

"Ahh, ahem, sorry Viktor I just, um, well, chocolate. I love chocolate." Harry stammered, blushing even darker as the Slavic man threw his head back and laughed deeply. _He has a nice laugh._Harry thought, blushing even deeper at that thought.

Viktor calmed after a bit and smiled at the smaller teen.

"I could tell. Your reaction is very cute."

"Cute?!" Harry asked in mock outrage, "I do not do cute! I am manly!" he laughed, striking a muscle-flexing pose. Viktor joined in the laughter and eventually they faded into a comfortable silence, both lying on their backs looking at the sky.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Hm," Viktor grunted, looking over at Harry who had his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, "Green. I luff emerald green."

Harry looked over, opening his eyes and smiling. Viktor started to lean in when a pop was heard, startling the two apart.

An unknown House Elf had appeared, wearing a pillowcase with the Hogwarts crest on it, holding a bit of parchment.

"For Mr. Harry Potter Sir from Mr. Albus Dumbledore Sir." It announced, handing Harry the parchment.

"Thank you…?" Harry trailed off.

"No needs be thanking Tabbits sir. You're so gracious to Tabbits sir. Dobby speaks well of you, so true!" the elf wailed before popping away.

Viktor stared at the space the elf had been before turning to Harry who was glaring at the note as he read it.

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office so we may discuss your confrontation with Miss Granger and how you can mend your friendship with her._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Pumpkin Pasties_

"Vat does your headmaster vant?"

Harry sighed, glaring at the paper one more time before folding it up and putting it in his bag, gathering his stuff and standing up.

"He wants to talk to me. Thank you for lunch, but I must be going. This was… This was nice." Harry said, his nerves starting to kick in again.

Viktor stood as well, standing rather close to the smaller teen.

"No, thank you. May ve do this again?"

Harry looked surprised, but easily smiled.

"Yes. Yes, please."

Viktor grinned then leaned in slowly. Harry tensed, unsure, but Viktor just kissed his cheek lightly before moving back again.

"May I escort you?"

Harry grinned and nodded cheerily and took Viktor's offered arm. As they walked away, Viktor waved his wand, banishing their picnic supplies.


End file.
